Keeping Secrets From You Loved Ones Is Hard, Isn't It?
by Cana Alberona
Summary: "Keeping Secrets is bad for your health, Lu-chan..' Levy told Lucy, my beautiful lover and mate who I'd do anything to spend the rest of my life with her. "..Especially from your loved ones.." She finished. 'I could hear Lucy sobbing, I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but I was knocked out. But I could still hear.. Wait... was I in a coma? What is this' I yelled to myself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another story for missrajaram! Hope you like it! It's Edolas Lucy Ashley and Natsu from Edolas! 3 Also I won't be saying Edo Natsu and Edo Lucy, I'll be saying Natsu and Lucy. Just keep in mind that they're in Edolas, but it's Highschool! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was walking to my locker, hoping that Lucy Ashley the second most feared girl in the school next to Erza Knightwalker wouldn't be there to make me late again. So I quickly got my books, and right when he turned around to see the group he didn't wanna see, she slammed my locker closed. She had golden bonde hair. And deep chocolate brown eyes, which I could melt in at any second, but enought of that. Her name was Lucy Ashley and along with her gang held many colors of the rainbow, if you know what I mean. The was Erza Knightwalker, who had red scarlet hair. Juvia Lockser, who had blue hair, and Cana Alberona who had brown hair. See what I mean. A rainbow!

Anyways! "H-Hey, Lucy..." I stuttered, as she was now 2 inches away from my face, with her face all scrunched up. "Where have you been?! I was looking for you yesterday! You were suppssoed to do my homework!" She yelled in my face.

"S-Sorry! I-I'll do today's!" He wimpered. "T-Toddays?" Lucy asked as she laughed and backed away, as her 'Rainbow friends' Laughed at me. "No thanks Pinky! I've already got someone else!" She laughed and punched my arm pretty hard. "Owww..." I cried a little. As they all turned and started to walk away I turned to see Lucy winnk at me, with and sweet smile, as I did the same.

**Later durning Lunch...**

**"**H-Hey Luce..." I whispered through the crowd as she turned her head and I mouthed while pointing up 'rooftop' and she nodded. I headed towards the destination and waited for my Lucky Lucy Heartfilia to come up here. I saw her walked up here and shut the door, her skirt flying up a little so that I could have a glance of her panties. "H-Hey Luce..." I greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey Natsu.. We need to talk." She turned around.

**A/N: Thank you for the Idea of this story I will continue It**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helloo, minna-san! Sorry for the super-duper late update! **

**Anyways here is the story! :) Also, Im thinking of doing all of this in Natsu P.O.V cuz yea if it's Lucy's, it'll say but Im not gonna put Natsu' cuz its always gonna be his.**

**Previously on Keeping secrets from your loved ones are harden**

"H-Hey Luce..." I whispered through the crowd as she turned her head and I mouthed while pointing up 'rooftop' and she nodded. I headed towards the destination and waited for my Lucky Lucy Heartfilia to come up here. I saw her walked up here and shut the door, her skirt flying up a little so that I could have a glance of her panties. "H-Hey Luce..." I greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey Natsu.. We need to talk." She turned around.

My eyes widened in horror as my beautiful girlfriend said those words, I hated it. I just hope she doesn't wanna talk about what I think it is...

I watched her sit down in front of me on the small white and red checkered blanket I had set out for us. "Okay, Natsu..." She glanced around us before turning back to me, her beautiful golden locks swaying in the wind... "...I-I don't know how to tell Erza and the others..." Lucy blushed, as she looked down. The almighty scary Lucy was blushing AND acting shy.

"Well... I dunno, Luce. I thought we weren't gonna tell them in the first place..." I told her, and she looked up at me, her lips were trembling and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I-I don't wanna pretend anymore!" She cried and threw herself onto me and I just froze for a minute before hugging her and burying her into my chest.

"Luce... Everythin-" I was cut off when she looked up at me with pleading eyes saying to please just hold me, and don't talk.

I only nodded.

That's all I could do. Was nod and rub her back. That was until I heard some steps coming from behind the door that led up here. And I heard it was just Gray's voice and a girl... Juvia... and so that must mean that the others are there too. '_Oh, shit!_' And quickly picked up Lucy who was still sobbing into my chest and carried her to the fountain behind the square small building part of the roof top.

Gray and Juvia walked up onto the top of the roof top with Erza and the others looking around. "Nope. Juvia doesn't see her." Juvia said to no one in particular. "Yea, I can't find that pink haired bastard either." Gray said.

I heard Gray and Juvia's voice, and I turned to face Lucy when I didn't see her but instead I saw Levy and her, they were giggling. Levy Mcgarden. Lucy's best friend, she's closest with Lucy and knows more things than I do probably. I waved at her shyly like I always do, and saw Lucy look back at me with tears in her eyes, but I could tell they were for laughing.

Levy was also the only other one who know about me and Lucy other than Gray and Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel. "Hey Lev. Thanks for coming..." Natsu sighed sitting next to them. "Oh, it's nothing Natsu, I just thought I'd come and see you guys and then I saw a crying Lucy and decided to talk with her and the next thing you know-" She was about to say the rest when Lucy finished for her. "-we're laughing and giggling like crazy." And with that they burst into another fit of laughter.

I smiled. Seeing Lucy laughing and smiling like this made me feel like the happiest man in the world.

I mean, to see you lover smile and have fun like this is just… It's the best thing to see, and feel.

I turned over to the duo and grinned at them as I put my hand on Lucy's arm, and said. "Tag. You're it." And started to run off, knowing the others had left already. I ran, and ran and I kept on running until I saw Levy, and ran over to her saying, "Have you seen Lucy?" And then she replied with a wink saying, "Yea, she's gonna be bust running away from you with me!" And she touched my shoulder and ran off, and I heard my Lucy giggle.

"Dammit…" I mumbled, realizing Lucy tagged Levy and Levy waited for me and tagged me… Damn.

"I'm coming for you Lucy and Levy!" I yelled, and grinned while running I caught sight of them.  
"Eeeepp~" Lucy cried and giggled some more as she ran with Levy. This was the Luce I loved, the one I once- no, the one I have ALWAYS wanted to run away with.

**Later on that Evening…**

We had soon finished our everlasting game of tag and realized school was long gone and out of session. Lucy and Levy were having another giggling fit because I fell in a puddle of water, and I acted as If I was drowning. Oh yea, it had also been raining, but that made It better. I liked the rain as much as Levy and Lucy and Gray. That's one thing I love about my friends. They all love each other. I mean, I don't know how Lucy's friends are gonna react when they realize I'm going out with her. So I'm just a little worried there.

But other than that. I love them. I love Lucy. I l-love… Gray… and Levy and Gajeel. I love them all, my family. My friends. They make my day all the time.


End file.
